


never been good guys

by Kofaros



Series: were never good (translation) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Albus Dumbledore, Delphini daughter of Severus and Tom, Good Death Eaters, Good Fenrir Greyback, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros
Summary: Not good people are not necessarily evil. The light should have remembered this when they bowed at the feet of their idol. Because Albus Dumbledore reeks of fake. Because he bury his mistakes, despairing more and more. He cannot be left behind again. He should have remembered Gellert's laugh and his words, which always came true later. Albus hasn't changed since their youth. Therefore he isdoomed.
Relationships: Regulus & Severus & Death Eaters, Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Severus Snape
Series: were never good (translation) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015594
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [never been good guys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137765) by [Kofaros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros). 



> English is not my language at all so read at your own risk.

Regulus knew that he was considered a weak mother's son, and from the words of Sirius alone. He didn't care. _Only fools cannot see below the surface._ Reggie's family was only Arcturus. Sirius stopped being his brother a long time ago. His behavior puzzled Regulus at first, but then he didn't care. He looked at Dumbledore and saw the _false_.

Regulus has always been an researcher. Places, books, history. After thinking, he started the data folders. The first was about Dumbledore. Why was he called a symbol of light? He was old, wise, strong and defeated Grindelwald himself. _But ideal people don't exist._ Dumbledore might have been strong, but how long has it been since he was last challenged? Who did people compare him to? After all, Britain lived somehow painfully calm, Hogwarts education was outdated, muggle-borns returned to the Muggle world, because there were not enough jobs in the magical world. And Grindelwald died himself. Reggie found old history books with witness statements. Gellert killed himself and laughed until the very end. And Dumbledore looked _grieving_. Regulus found evidence that they were friends. This led him to understanding that nothing much was known about Dumbledore's past. He has a brother, a sister died in her youth, his mother died strangely and his father disappeared.

The second folder was about the Dark Lord. He was once very handsome and with honorable goals. Reggie had time to see it. He saw how Marvolo and Severus fall in love at first sight. He saw how they exchanged rings. But even then, there was something wrong with the Dark Lord. This is not dark magic. Because Regulus researched and knew that Grindelwald's appearance never changed so much, and he could be stronger than Marvolo in the dark arts. For some reason, the image of Dumbledore again appeared before Reggie's eyes. And something else.

Regulus saw Grindelwald's sign. Deathly Hallows Sign. The wand that Dumbledore took after his death. If they were friends, then they had one goal. Peverells. Potters. Is that why Dumbledore cares so much about James and his friends? _Something is clearly wrong._ This feeling intensifies when the barely alive Kreacher returns to Regulus. _Horcrux._ If Regulus had not had his folders, he would have been completely disappointed. But he realized that something else was happening.

This is confirmed when Dumbledore rushed into the cave. Reggie had already sent the house elf away. He cannot let the headmaster see his thoughts. Therefore, he leaps into the lake. An immobilizing spell flies at his back. _Dumbledore is going to kill him if he can't get the information._ Regulus doesn't know if Dumbledore is still there when the Inferi are dragging him to the bottom, but there is no time to think. He summons all the magic that he has. Around him is water, fire, inferi. Regulus apparates, breaking the spell at the bottom. Apparating after apparating to avoid being tracked. Emerging from some ice reservoir, he finally connected the dots. This whole war is Dumbledore's handiwork. Reggie is coughing up blood on the beach, but he won't die like this. _You will be regret, Albus Dumbledore._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Arcturus is _furious_ when he is informed of Regulus's death. Disappeared from school in the middle of the night. The Death Eaters killed him on the orders of the Dark Lord. _Who Said This Shit?_ Arcturus might have thought the Dark Lord was an upstart, but his grandson was not an idiot. Why would he leave school? Why would the Death Eaters pull him out of this very school? Lord Black doesn't believe in _bullshit_.

He does not care about the grieving son and daughter-in-law. He takes Regulus's things to his house, puts them in the living room and thinks. Why did the boy leave Hogwarts? Reggie is a researcher, so he went to research something. Something of the utmost importance to him. And dangerous. Arcturus knows that he would not just disappear, although not because he loved his mother, as Walburga claims.

Regulus was investigating something. Books on dark magic in the Black library. Why? Lord Black goes through his things carefully and finds a small bag in the suitcase. The boy did not part with it. So why left? Arcturus enchanted bag himself, so he can easily inspect the contents. Books, records. And folders. Arcturus read them for a long time.

Dumbledore. Arcturus did not consider him special, nor did his grandson, so he continues Regulus's research. Albus's father went to prison for the massacre of Muggle children and died there. The mother died from the release of her daughter's magic. Arcturus can read between the lines. _It resembles an Obscurial._ Thinking, Lord Black goes to Bathilda Bagshot and shows the folder.

-A capable boy, - she nods. - As Gellert was.

She told what Arcturus already suspected. Dumbledore was in love and left his sister in search of the Deathly Hallows. Aberforth was furious, a duel ensued, in which Ariana died.

-They never found out who killed her, - Bathilda said sadly. - But Aberforth hit Albus at the funeral. - She looked out the window. - I've always wondered why Gellert died like that. But I think he found something. His obsession. I don’t know, thing or person. But even death would not stand in his way.

This knocked Dumbledore down, obviously. The desire to be a hero, to forget about his mistakes. Arcturus does not believe that Reggie died at the hands of those he chose. _So it was the other side?_ Arcturus also looks at the second folder. He shares his grandson's suspicions. How to check? Reggie wouldn't say anything to anyone, but he could hint. He always had warm feelings for their house elf.

Of course, Lord Black's words override the heir's order. Kreacher cries as he gives away the memories and the Slytherin's Locket. _But Blacks doesn't forgive._ Arcturus kills the elf as soon as he sees what happened to his grandson. Lord Black is ready to smash everything and everyone. But he is holding back. _Because something is wrong._ He goes to that cave and checks the charms. Someone has set a magic alert if someone enters there. Arcturus bypasses the spell with a snort. The bowl is in place. Inferi. It takes time, but Arcturus was able to check the bottom of the lake. The charms is broken there. _Someone struck them._ He understands that these are just hopes, but his grandson has never been weak.

Arcturus performs rituals and enchants his own blood. At the same time, he continues to read Regulus's notes. Reggie was interested in the Peverells. Lord Black has more carabilities than the heir. He learns that the Potters are the descendants of younger brother. Invisibility cloak. _That would explain how these Marauders create problems._ Dumbledore should know about this. What is he planning?

Arcturus investigates, because Reggie inherited this trait from him. He finds the Dark Lord's past. Gaunts and Riddles. Finds their homes. He understands why the upstart killed his relatives, he would have done it himself. He also finds a cursed ring. He's not an idiot. _He recognizes the stone._ It even made him laugh. It's one thing this Marvolo or Tom or whatever, but _Dumbledore_ overlooked _it_? After all, this is exactly what the old man desperately desires.

Arcturus removed the curse from the ring and twisted the removed stone for a long time. For the first time in his life, he's not so sure. He wants and does not want to know at the same time. Although he will act in the same way. Find Regulus and get rid of the problem in their family. He turns the stone six hours later and says the name. _Nothing._ Arcturus exhaled slowly, smiling proudly. _Alive._

______________________________________________________________________________

The Dark Lord is dead. Defeated by Harry Potter at the age of one. The Boy Who Lived saved the wizarding world. His parents are very proud. Albus Dumbledore predicted it. Lestranges, Crouch Jr. and Dolohov in Azkaban for numerous murders of light families. Britain is celebrating a victory. _Fools never see below the surface._

Why are there only five in Azkaban? They were not even given a normal trial. The judges sentenced them, dumping everything they could on them. How did the child defeat the Dark Lord? Why did his parents leave him with a secret keeper, while they themselves were somewhere with Dumbledore? Where is Pettigrew, who betrayed them? Why did Voldemort go after the child at all? The light did not care about such questions.

But they haunted Severus while he rocked his daughter in the Princes' mansion. _Something is wrong._ Marvolo has become almost unrecognizable in recent years. The Death Eaters did not know what the reason was. Severus didn't know why he suddenly rushed to tell him about the prophecy, because he felt doubts about it.

Severus put Delphi in the crib. He was afraid to tell her husband that he was expecting a child, because Marvolo had already left several scars on him. Something was wrong with Marvolo. Severus recently realized that he was under the spell of compulsion in that tavern. But from whom? Dumbledore? For Severus to tell the Dark Lord about the prophecy? So Marvolo was lured into a trap.

Severus sat down in a chair. How could Marvolo disappear? Or even die? The Potters seemed to have expected this. How could they be sure that their boy would survive? And why did Dumbledore hide exactly them, luring Marvolo? Why not Neville? Antonin, Barty and the others were taken into custody without proof. More precisely, there was some doubtful evidence. And they were immediately thrown into Azkaban. Lucky the Aurors didn't have anything on the rest of them. Severus had heard that Frank Longbottom almost hit Sirius when he suggested that they simply visit the Malfoys without a warrant. _We'll probably find something dark._ Considering that only Narcissa and Draco were in the house at the time, Severus was grateful to Frank. The Longbottoms had somehow drifted away from Dumbledore after the fall of Marvolo. James said they were jealous, but Severus knew that was not the point. They, too, sensed that Dumbledore was not saying something.

Severus walked over to the table, tying his hair in a ponytail. After removing his father's blood, his hair immediately became soft and silky, and his eyes changed color to blue. Tobias's blood was really killing him. Severus sold the Snape's house and moved into the Prince's mansion. Although no one knew about it. He didn't even tell Marvolo that he was Lord Prince and Lord Ravenclaw, not knowing exactly why. Although that Regulus hinted to him about the legacy. Prince's thoughts immediately turned to him.

What really happened to him? After his death, Arcturus cut off family ties with everyone who was not Black. That is, only he remained. Exiles like Andromeda and Sirius have lost their family magic. And everyone else lost the right to inherit the title and the Black fortune. Arcturus collected all his belongings and left the country, sealing the place in the Wizengamot. Not surprising. He considered Regulus the only heir. But it made Severus suspicious. Regulus's body was never found. Could he be alive, and his grandfather found out about it? Then why didn't Regulus show up in the end?

It has been three years since the disappearance of the Dark Lord. Severus frowned. Dumbledore tried to find him. Offer a job at Hogwarts. Why would it suddenly? Prince looked at his notes on the table. Since Pettigrew disappeared, and Augustus killed Karkarov, there were no talkers left, so there is no information about Severus's participation in the affairs of the Death Eaters. Dumbledore has nothing on Severus. The tavern incident proved nothing. But if it was Albus who put his spell on him, then why? To run to Dumbledore as revenge on the Dark Lord for Lily? He had not loved her for a long time. Dumbledore wanted him as a spy? Severus immediately remembered the story of the werewolf and the vows. Thank Merlin, Regulus guessed something was wrong. He helped to get rid of the vows, all the same, the oath of silence is illegal. In addition, by doing this, he paid off the debt to Potter, if such a thing existed at all. With the vows canceled, Severus reiterated his belief that Potter wasn’t saving him.

But Dumbledore doesn't know this. Is this the point? Severus rubbed his chin. Since he was hiding the existence of Delphini, he did not speak much with the Death Eaters either. They probably considered him something of a traitor. First because of the prophecy, now because of stealth. But if Dumbledore wanted him in his debt, then Marvolo is alive? Severus felt someone pass through the enchantment outside the house, sending out a magical signal. Regulus signature. Prince was instantly at the front door, swinging it open. An SUV was parked at the gate, from which a young guy with white hair was getting out. _Reggie._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Regulus put the stuffed dolphin in the crib and sat down in a chair. Severus poured them tea as he considered his friend's story.

-It’s very strange that Marvolo would do such a thing, - said Prince. - Do you think this is Dumbledore's work?

-Probably, - nodded Regulus. - As I understand it, Grindelwald died himself. Perhaps he even found a loved one. Knowing his character, we can assume that he himself killed this man so that no one would get him. But you understand how Dumbledore felt. He was thrown. He himself doomed his family. Now he doesn't want to think about it. He wants to remain the strongest and wisest wizard in Britain.

-So education is falling, - Severus realized. - He doesn't want competitors. He is afraid of the power of Marvolo. Do you think he specially created a new Dark Lord? After all, his influence began to weaken, since after Grindelwald there were no particularly significant events.

-Probably. But he miscalculated. I'm not sure what he wanted to accomplish with the Horcruxes. Perhaps he hoped that Marvolo would lose his body or completely lose his mind, and Dumbledore would find the Horcruxes and become a hero again.

Severus frowned slightly.

-It sounds kind of silly. How did he want to look for Horcruxes in general? Although he could think that Marvolo would do one or two and begin to suffer the consequences. The old man miscalculated in this. Marvolo has a strong spirit. His mind began to give up only at the time of my and your joining. Dumbledore was weaker.

-That's the point. - Regulus rustled a bar of chocolate. - He needed to somehow get rid of at least Marvolo's body in order to gain time. This prophecy is driving my teeth. I'm not sure if it's real. And I think I know why he lured Marvolo to Harry Potter. Look.

Severus scanned the file folder he had handed over. The Potters are descended from Ignotus Peverell, and the Gaunts are from Cadmus. Since Cadmus was older, his descendants are the first in line for the title. Marvolo was to become Lord while Harry was considered heir. But Marvolo did not accept the title and was also the heir.

-There's the law of magic in the family, - Reggie remarked. - The Peverells and Slytherins. The heirs cannot kill each other. Therefore, the spell bounced off the child. Dumbledore was counting on that.

-Damn bastard, - hissed Severus. His husband lost his body due to the manipulations of an idiot who did not admit his mistakes! - Wait. Why didn't Potter take the title? Dumbledore.

-Yeah. Lord Peverell is Lord Gryffindor. Dumbledore is afraid of losing Hogwarts. And he does the right thing. - Reggie nodded at Delphi. - As Marvolo's husband and her father, you can become the confidant of families. You can throw the Potters out of the family, you still have more power than them.

-A good idea, - Severus mused. - Do you have a plan for how we can put Dumbledore in his place?

-Well, - Regulus chuckled. - Arcturus thought of everything a long time ago. We can start right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Albus frowned at the papers on his desk. A snag appeared in his plans. He thought Severus Snape would come to him as soon as Tom attacked the Potters. Why didn't he come? He was so attached to Lily. Albus recalled with displeasure that Severus had stopped apologizing to her in his sixth year. Did he really stop loving her? Is that why he didn't come? Severus's name was also not on the Death Eaters' records, so he was not in danger of Azkaban. Dumbledore could not get him out of there so that the boy was in debt to him. It reminded him of the vow. But the conversation with James showed that there was no vow left.

Severus got rid of it. He owed nothing to James, so he had no right to mention the debt of life. Albus winced at that. Obviously, James really only saved his friends, so the magic canceled the debt. Albus had nothing to make Severus work as a spy. Although the young man disappeared somewhere after the disappearance of Tom. Maybe he is no longer a Death Eater then? It's sad. The headmaster has lost Peter too.

He disappeared immediately after the attack on Harry. Maybe even killed like Igor. And they could have provided the names of the real Death Eaters. Albus sighed. He knew Peter was a traitor, but he didn't say anything to get Tom into a trap. James and Lily took his word for the fact that Harry was the chosen one, whose magical powers would defeat the Dark Lord. After all, he is evil, and evil always loses.

The headmaster did not tell them anything about the Peverells. Such power in the hands of the ignorant is too dangerous. Only Albus knows the best. If only Gellert had given him a chance. But he was obsessed only with the Deathly Hallows. No, though. It still hurt Albus to admit it, but he saw Gellert's eyes and heard his words. _Gellert found someone dear to him._ Who could he adore so much? Who was so important in Gellert's eyes that he went to the next world after him? It still tormented Albus.

He let his sister down, yes, but because his brother simply did not understand the importance of the Deathly Hallows. With the Deathly Hallows, Albus will simply return Ariana, Aberforth will then understand everything. But only Albus can hold such power. That is why he had to bring several light families to death. So all suspicion fell on dark families. They would no longer interfere with Albus's plans. He could control them, like light families. _For the Greater Good._ He felt sorry for the dead, but it was a necessity. Albus must remain in power, only he knows the dangers of delusion and dark magic. He thought the Longbottoms would also be attacked, but for some reason this did not happen. Only five Death Eaters ended up in prison. And the Longbottoms were distant from Albus. He left it for now. They were just confused, that's all.

He had miscalculated a little with Tom. Tom was clearly following in Gellert's footsteps and had no intention of stopping. But the consequences of the creation of the Horcruxes were too slow. And Albus couldn't track the Horcruxes as he had originally hoped. Tom found the founders' relics before him. Then Albus began to follow the Slytherins, because the children knew nothing but dark magic. He noticed the departure of Regulus Black, Bellatrix's cousin, whose family clearly shared the Dark Lord's views. The boy found the Horcrux. Albus didn't know how. Regulus rushed into the lake with the inferi, spotting him. He was hiding Tom's Horcrux and didn't want the headmaster to find it? Albus couldn't let him live in that case. He noticed glare of fire in the water, but the cave's spell was very powerful. It is a pity that the boy died like that, but still.

The Blacks were a dark family, so it is logical that Tom ordered Regulus to hide the Horcrux. Albus didn't risk trying the potion, of course, but he set a spell on the cave. If someone enters, he will know. At least he knew the location of one Horcrux. He hoped that after the death of Arcturus, the title would pass to the heirs of Sirius or even James, since Sirius would be the godfather of his best friend's son. Unfortunately, Lord Black made it impossible, and he himself disappeared. But one dark family has become less.

Albus wondered if Harry had become a living Horcrux. If so, then the headmaster's plan is doomed to success. The boy will sacrifice his life to save their world from Tom. Albus will be convinced of this. There is a problem with prophecy, of course. Sybill is useless in divination, but Albus was able to make it appear as if she had uttered a real prophecy. Otherwise, he would not have been able to defeat Tom. He would soon surpass Gellert in strength.

It is unacceptable. Albus is the strongest wizard. He is a symbol of light. Albus makes no mistakes. Gellert simply chose a different path, nothing more. Albus is confident that they could have become close if not for Gellert's obsession. Now Dumbledore could not stay behind. Everyone will remember him as a wise and sympathetic leader. He just needs to finish off Tom.

The fireplace in his office flared up. The head of an agitated Sirius appeared in the flames.

-Albus, trouble! Something with the magic of James and Harry! Like when Arcturus stripped everyone of their magic.

A long-forgotten feeling stirred inside Albus. _Fear._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Delphini Eileen Slytherin

Father: Severus Octavian Ravenclaw Prince Slytherin

Father: Marvolo Cadmus Peverell Gryffindor Slytherin

Gifts:

Parseltongue\Air Magic\Legilimency\Occlumency\Potions

Bloodline:

Slytherin\Gryffindor\Ravenclaw\Peverell\Prince

Severus threw the test into the fireplace after reading it. With this sorted out. He became a proxy for Peverell, Slytherin and Gryffindor. The first thing he did was remove the Potters from the family.

-They have their home in Godric's Hollow and one vault left, - Regulus said, checking the records. - Naturally, their boy is no longer the heir. The goblins will release information that the current Lord Peverell lives overseas. He decided to remove the Potter family from the line, because he does not want to drag his own into a feud over Gryffindor and Slytherin. Plus, the goblins will indicate that the Potters used Peverell funds, although they could not take the title.

-I see, - Prince nodded. - Dumbledore really can't prove that Marvolo was the only living heir to Cadmus. Goblins will say that Lord Peverell's ancestors left the country, so they were not known about?

-Exactly, - Reggie confirmed. - All sites in the Wizengamot are sealed. Apparently, Dumbledore voted on behalf of the founders a couple of times, although he had no right.

-The Wizengamot isn't just a court, - Severus recalled. - Do they decide to pass laws and stuff like that?

-Sure. Once this comes up, some laws will have to be revised. - Regulus made a note on the paper. - This will give us the opportunity to point out the problem with the courts. We'll get our friends out of Azkaban. I've already asked my friend to be their lawyer.

Severus looked askance as his silver-haired daughter played with the plush dolphin.

-As information about Lord Peverell is revealed, how Harry Potter survived will also be revealed. If Marvolo was to become Lord, and another person became, then Marvolo will be considered dead. Dumbledore will not be able to broadcast about his return.

Reggie hummed in agreement as he checked his cell phone.

-Looks like the kid didn't become a Horcrux. Vairok is able to understand this. Unlike Dumbledore, I suspect. - Regulus threw the papers aside thoughtfully. - Locket, ring. I don't know how much he is...

The men frowned. Severus went to the window. A large snake crept into the grounds of the mansion.

-Nagini, - he said quietly. Familiar Marvolo was also attached to Severus.

Prince glanced at his daughter. While Marvolo had been distraught in recent years, Severus was not sure about his attitude towards children. They never discussed it. Reggie sent a message to Vairok. The man apparated to the gate just seconds later. Severus saw him walk towards the snake and say something. Nagini immediately crawled up to him, clearly answering. Vairok nodded and headed toward the house.

-She won't hurt anyone, - he said as he stepped inside. - She was looking for her owner for some time, then she tried to find you by your connection.

Severus nodded. Nagini was a longtime friend of his husband and a mother hen. Even she was uncomfortable with the changes in Marvolo. The snake crawled into the house and immediately headed towards Delphi, hissing something. Vairok raised an eyebrow.

-She calls her hatchling.

Severus just waved his hand. Began. Now Nagini will not be expelled from the house by any means. She and Vairok hissed a little. The man nodded.

-She says that Marvolo created five Horcruxes. Lucius has the Diary, Bellatrix has the Cup, and the Diadem at Hogwarts.

Severus almost spat. And how will they get into Hogwarts? Reggie rubbed the burn on his cheek.

-You need to ask Lady Magic to return the belongings of the families. They will be magically transported to a location of your choice. Better vault at Gringotts. This will return the Peverell's cloak and wand, but here's the problem with the Diadem. Apparently she is in some secret room in the castle. Magic might not get through there.

Vairok tilted his head.

-How is the Chamber of Secrets? Who's there, basilisk?

Severus winced. Right. Marvolo opened the Room while studying, but Aisha accidentally killed the student. Marvolo was unable to pick her up due to the fact that Dumbledore was following him.

-Lord Peverell may mention it, - Regulus remarked. - The basilisk is rightfully his. If magic does not return the Diadem, it will show the way. We will find it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Albus paced his office nervously. How did this happen? Where did Lord Peverell come from? The headmaster glanced at the newspaper again. He thought Tom and the Potters were the last heirs. It never occurred to him that any of the heirs had left Britain. But if so, is Tom dead? Albus shook his head. Impossible, the Horcruxes will not let him die. Where is Lord from then? Or is he actually older than Tom? Or did the ancestors of this Lord accept the title, but did not let anyone know about it?

In any case, the Potters no longer belonged to the Peverell family. James and Lily have enough money left for a good life, but that's about it. Harry was no longer protected by family laws. This frightened the Potters, but Albus assured them that the boy could defeat Tom. When the time comes, they will understand that their son has a great destiny. Save them all. Albus will educate him as a wise mentor, prepare him to face the inevitable.

The problem is that Lord Peverell took everything that belongs to him. A wand and an invisibility cloak. Albus didn't think he was aware of the significance of these things. The headmaster could wait a bit to get them back. If this Lord lived abroad, then he is not associated with Tom. Albus will be able to convince him that these two things are better with him. Albus's reputation is impeccable after all. So Dumbledore will have two Deathly Hallows at once.

The problem is in the press. People are now fully convinced of the death of the Dark Lord. Plus, they weren't praising Harry that much anymore. They even resented the Potters. Especially pure-bloods and half-bloods. For them, using the family's money without taking over the rights was theft. James walked gloomier than a cloud. His magical power has noticeably decreased. Because of this and absences from work, under the pretext of checking the family, he was fired from his position as an Auror. Sirius was fired even earlier. Too often tried to check the homes of dark families without proof of guilt. Sirius was useless to Albus now.

Lord Peverell also demanded that he be given the monster from the Chamber of Secrets. Albus's legs almost buckled at the news. A bounty hunter with burgundy eyes and a scar on his face came for the monster. Obviously, he immediately realized that the monster was a basilisk. He easily found the Room and took the monster. Curses from the students' parents fell on Albus's head. _How could the headmaster of Hogwarts not know about the beast?_

An owl interrupted Albus's thoughts. flew into the window. The envelope bore the seal of the Ministry. The headmaster took a letter out of it and sat down on a chair. He was summoned to the Wizengamot. They found out that he had voted on behalf of the founders and wanted answers. Obviously, the information leaked from the Ministry, because this was the reason for checking the prisoners of Azkaban. The Death Eaters' lawyer, who was serving time in prison, demanded a retrial.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Albus was able to avoid any accusations as there was no exact number of times he voted on behalf of the founders. He convinced the judges that he was only playing it safe. That the founders would like certain laws. Unfortunately, inspections revealed that Hufflepuff had no direct heirs, and the places of the other three founders were sealed. This puzzled Albus, he did not know that Ravenclaw had descendants. But he was lucky that Lord Peverell decided not to show up yet.

He saw that Amelia Bones was unhappy. Albus knew that the Lestranges were to blame for the death of her family. He wasn't sure if that was completely true, but he did everything to get the Death Eaters involved. Of course, it was sad, because Edgar was a member of the Order of the Phoenix, but the death of the Bones rallied the light and strengthened Albus's position. It was a necessary sacrifice. He just shared information with Pettigrew, it's not like he killed his supporters.

Barty was just as annoyed. His son's case was also being reviewed. Albus considered it a waste of time. Though he knew that the Aurors had thrown more crimes on the captured Death Eaters than they actually committed. But they still will not escape punishment. What lawyer even took up their defense? 

Albus noticed movement at the defense bench. A young man with black hair took the place of a lawyer and looked up at the judges. He stretched his lips in a cold grin.

-I guess we should start.

_The fear inside Albus intensifies when he sees that the black-haired lawyer's left eye is a very familiar shade of blue._


	3. Chapter 3

The problem with Veritaserum on courts is that you have to choose your words carefully and ask questions only about the case. Therefore, the Death Eaters lawyer, Sith Aloli, requested a list of the crimes of each of the criminals. And he was an excellent choice of words, since he was the one who asked the questions first. After all, he needed to determine the crimes of the Death Eaters.

_-Were you a supporter of Voldemort?_

_-Of course not. I am a supporter of pure-blood families. Voldemort is just propaganda of light._

_-Were you involved in the murder of the Bones family?_

_-No, Dumbledore's minions are not my concern._

Bellatrix and Antonin sat on the defendant's chair as if on a throne. Rodolphus and Rabastan behaved like true pure-bloods. Barty almost jumped with impatience.

_-Do you know who attacked the Bones family?_

_-I heard rumors it was Pettigrew. He wanted to show off in front of Voldemort. Funny, because Dumbledore pointed out the Bones._

The hall grew quieter with every Death Eaters word. Journalists wrote faster in notebooks. Albus tried not to squirm under Amelia's burning gaze.

_-Why were you in Azkaban?_

_-Light envies our influence, of course. The ministry could only throw off the blame, since they themselves cannot catch anyone._

Albus tried to ask questions related to the Death Eaters' murders, but Aloli fought them back with icy composure.

_-It's not in the case. You're off topic, Chief Warlock. Where does this information come from, Mr. Dumbledore?_

Aloli spoke only to the point. When Albus tried to fuss with questions, the lawyer became _ferocious_.

_-You have not given my clients a fair trial, Chief Warlock. We will deal with your speculations later.  
_

_Gellert's_ grin stretched his lips as they finished with all five cases. _Innocent_. _  
_

_-Of course, if you want additional questions, I will ask them in response. Where is Peter Pettigrew, for example?  
_

The Death Eaters denied any involvement in the killings that were blamed on them. Pettigrew or Dumbledore himself has been named several times. Of course they would not have attacked the Longbottoms. After all, wasn't Albus just hiding the Potters? By the end of the meeting, it became clear. _There will be an explosion in the press._ The Death Eaters have been acquitted, they will be compensated for false accusations. Especially Barty Jr. He was named the Death Eater by Pettigrew at the Order of the Phoenix meeting, but there was no other evidence. When Crouch Sr. tried to approach his son, Aloli stood between them.

-I read the case, your presence will only upset my client, Mr. Crouch. _Keep your distance._

After the trial, the Malfoys arrived to pick up the ex-prisoners. Gloomy Lucius handed the parchment to Amelia.

-Here are the statements on your Aurors, Madame Bones. Illegal searches and damage to property.

She simply nodded, giving Dumbledore a murderous look. Aloli looked him up and down, sending a shiver down the headmaster's spine. _It can not be._ Then he turned to Malfoy.

-I'm done, please send payment through Gringotts.

Lucius nodded respectfully. Barty almost jumped around the lawyer.

-Are you to him? Take me with you!

Aloli nodded with a lazy grin. They all left the courtroom. Albus exhaled slowly. How did it happen? He knew they were on Tom's side, so how? They couldn't lie under the Veritaserum. And why did Peter go to the Bones? How could they have not committed all those murders? Maybe they just caught the wrong ones? Then where are the people closest to the Dark Lord? Did they hide? Did Pettigrew know so little?

Albus spotted Augusta Longbottom. She voted innocence. How so? He hurried to her.

-Augusta...

He caught her icy gaze.

-Shouldn't you go looking for Pettigrew, Albus? _If you screwed up like that._

Bones almost started to fuming. Albus swallowed. He urgently needs to reconsider his plans.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reggie read the newspaper, holding it in his left hand, while his right hand held Barty, who wrapped around him like an octopus. Severus came down to them from the nursery, putting his daughter to sleep there so that Barty would not see her. Sith drew brandy from the glass, lounging in his chair.

-It's funny, - he said. - The old man looked _contuse_.

Reggie chuckled, waving the newspaper. The press just smashed the Ministry to smithereens. A tough check was carried out among the employees. Some of the Death Eater attacks recorded by the Ministry turned out to be phony. These crimes even had nothing to do with the Dark Lord. Some Aurors, like Sirius, have raided the homes of dark and even neutral families without even a warrant. All of these Aurors were fined, of course. Families were paid compensation.

-At this rate, the Ministry will have a tight budget, - Sith said. - Such organizations rely 1/3 on donations from influential families.

Severus knew that several families had already stopped donating money to the Ministry. After today there will be even more of them. The Ministry is stuck with the rest of the Death Eater attacks. Now they knew that Pettigrew was responsible for some of them, but the rest? It turns out that the Aurors did not catch a single closest supporter of Voldemort.

But Barty and the others weren't lying. They were supporters of _Marvolo_. Aloli visited them in prison and told them what to say. He spoke of Regulus, of course. Bella burst into tears when she found out. They were now in Arcturus's old house. Narcissa has already found trusted healers. No one will look for them there. The first thing Barty wanted was to see Reggie with his own eyes.

Reggie shifted slightly, but he did not let go of the guy. Barty had already fallen asleep, finally being safe. Severus's heart ached for him. Barty never killed anyone, he didn't deserve to rot in prison.

-Dumbledore looks bad in stories, - Prince chuckled. - We have sown doubts in the minds of people.

-Nice start, - nodded Reggie. - He will try to find Lord Peverell. We need to take on Hogwarts before he recovers. He will be busy with this while Barty and the others recover.

-What about this Marvolo?

Severus sighed. They didn't know where to find him. They need to collect all the Horcruxes and try to track him down.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sith drove the SUV smoothly as Reggie scanned the messages. Barty slept in the back seat, covered by Regulus's coat.

-From Bishop? - Aloli asked.

-Hmph, he is indignant that he was not taken.

-Does he remember he was on assignment?

-We're talking about Bishop.

They grinned. One of the most faithful followed the order, of course. Who would have thought that his offspring would cross with her? That they will be joined by a wizard who fled from a country where there was _unnecessary_ for a man with multi-colored eyes? Sith's eyes are also different colors. Reggie has the same spark in his eye. _They understood everything at a glance._ Destiny has a twisted sense of humor.

They have all inherited outstanding traits. Ferocity, exploratory nature, devotion. _They are the children of their ancestors._ Sith doesn't care about Britain, but he doesn't mind having _fun_. He inherited what his ancestor's eyes saw. Something that had always attracted him so. _Sith is not at all averse to making the life of someone who does not admit mistakes a little unhappy._

-Will you seek the position of a judge?

-It suits me.

They both look ahead, although there is much more in front of their eyes than others see.

-This old man doesn't notice the obvious, - Reggie says.

_Every moment of life we all die, just a little._

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Albus massaged his temples. The results of the courts were still on everyone's lips. The ministry did not look its best. Especially the Aurors. People said that the Aurors were just harassing dark families because they could not find true supporters of Voldemort. Sirius tried not to appear on the street, as accusations were poured on his head that he did not do his job, but simply took out dissatisfaction with his ex-family on others. It also befell Crouch Sr. Many were disgusted by the way he threw his son into Azkaban when the young man was innocent. Based only on the words of Pettigrew, who turned out to be a Death Eater himself.

Albus himself also got unflattering comments. Especially because of the Bones family. He didn't know how to fix it. Amelia will now closely monitor his actions. And also the Longbottoms. They completely cut ties with Albus' people and took a neutral side. The headmaster needs to find Lord Peverell. Convince him to help. Albus is respected, Lord Peverell will only benefit from an alliance with the light.

Albus's thoughts drifted reluctantly to Sith Aloli. He looked like... Albus shook his head. No no. This is not Gellert's son, too young. For a grandson, too, teenagers could not conceive him. Gellert had no family. He was too obsessed.

_Even scattering the ashes in the wind, I am possessed._

Albus closed his eyes. No. Gellert did not talk about the _man_ he was possessed with. Gellert was incapable of love. _These eyes are just a coincidence._ And why would Gellert's descendant suddenly appear at such a moment? Just a coincidence.

Albus needs to focus on the plan. Sirius is useless, the Longbottoms and Amelia are not on his side, Tom's supporters are free. He needs to convince people that Tom is alive. He needs to find Lord Ravenclaw. Drag him to his side. Right. They should have learned from the news that he had voted on their behalf. He needs to let them know that he did it in the name of the light! Albus cheered up. It must be shown that the founders would like the headmaster to vote for peace in Britain. They might even designate him as their proxy. After all, he is the headmaster of Hogwarts, and their sits are sealed.

The newspapers mentioned this moment anyway. He will simply tell the press about it when asked, but for now he will start looking for the descendants of the founders. With this, he will enlist the support of powerful families. Then he will think about the Potters' situation. James was still whining about the loss of his fortune and not knowing about it. It is doubtful that Lord Peverell will accept the entire family back, but he could accept Harry. Then the boy will have protection again. Then Albus will continue his plan. He will destroy Tom, protect the wizarding world from the threat, and everyone admits that he is always right.

Albus left the office, determined to question Filius about Ravenclaw for clues. _He tries desperately not to think about the dying Gellert's laugh and the cold grin of a young man with different colored eyes._


	4. Chapter 4

Vairok took a drag on his cigarette, looking up at the sky. The stars shone brightly the night they met too. In the same forest as this one. Vairok lanced sideways at the SUV. Inside was the tent in which Reggie slept. They both have their own scars. This does not mean that they are _above revenge_.

Dumbledore could lie, how to breathe. But people themselves close their eyes. Sirius Black is just an idiot who does not understand real life, who does not see beyond his nose. He doesn't see that Dumbledore no longer needs him. He is useless to him. Without connections and a title, Sirius is less than a pawn. The end will be expected. There is another one there. Remus Lupin. A mutt, not a werewolf. Vairok has met many dark creatures, but Lupin does not even look like a normal person. A coward who can't say no. Sirius betrayed his secret in their fifth year, considered him a traitor during the war. But they are still together. Because nobody needs them anymore.

Vairok does not understand why Sirius once left his blood brother for the sake of the named brother. He understands the situation, of course. But not people. Reggie is now his brother, although they are not related by blood. But this is precisely why Vairok cannot understand why Regulus was left. _He's not going to._

They need to get people out of Dumbledore. By any means. After all, they were never good people. That is why Vairok walks to the house among the trees. He could do everything with his own hands, but he won't. It might not be that interesting. So he silently opens the basement door and hits the front door. Outside, he sees the lights come on in the bedroom. He hears Sirius running to the basement while a werewolf gets out. _Really a fool._

The Aurors will be there by morning. They will be told that the tourists heard a roar in the forest, although there has not been found anyone larger than a squirrel in years. Nobody is going to understand the details. Everything will be before their eyes. Everything will be crystal clear.

Vairok returns to the car and smokes again. He remembers falling off a sheer cliff, but Reggie caught him by the arm, breaking his own rib from hitting a stone. _No, Vairok is not going to understand Sirius Black._ They needed to push people away from Dumbledore. Vairok bares his fangs at the sky. _Nobody said that they could not have personal motives._

________________________________________________________________________________________

Severus hugged Narcissa as he entered Arcturus's old house. Lucius was already waiting with the remaining Horcruxes.

-Do you think this will bring Marvolo back? - Cissi asked uncertainly.

-We hope, - Severus sighed. - We don't know how to track his spirit though.

-I'll take care of it, - Malfoy said. - Regulus left several ritual notes.

Fenrir frowned at Severus.

-You smell like a child.

Severus sighed again. Narcissa gasped.

-You and Marvolo?..

-Yes, - he said. - I didn't tell him.

Avery rubbed his forehead.

-Not surprising, given the circumstances. But when he gets his mind back, things will work out, right?

Severus didn't answer. Fenrir shook his head.

-Everything will be fine, - he said confidently. - Marvolo always wanted a family. If not for Dumbledore, this would have become a reality long ago. We need to get rid of the old man.

Narcissa squeezed Prince's hand.

-Didn't you tell him about the titles?

-No, - Severus admitted. - At first I didn't want it to be the reason for the relationship, and then it somehow became unimportant. I wasn't going to use them anyway.

Lucius nodded in understanding. Severus and Marvolo fell in love immediately, but were very insecure, driving the others crazy. As a result, Nagini simply stretched out somehow on the floor so that Marvolo stumbled over her and bumped into Severus. Not the best first kiss, but they stopped throwing hesitant glances at each other and finally got closer. _Dolohov won the bet then, betting that it was the snake that could not stand the first._

-Boy or girl? - Bellatrix asked eagerly, peering out of the kitchen.

-Girl. Delphini, - Severus smiled. - She’s with Reggie now.

Bella and Cissi rushed to discuss what things they should buy for the child. Severus nodded at the newspaper on the table. Malfoy snorted.

-The expected end. What did they think?

Apparently, Lupin and Black settled in a cabin in the woods, setting up a basement for the needs of a werewolf. But he finally broke free and killed Sirius. Expected outcome.

-What will happen to Lupin?

-Will be in jail for a couple of years, - Lucius shrugged. - Although I wouldn't be surprised if he dies in Azkaban. They say he howled in grief over his body when the Aurors arrived. The Potters took care of the funeral. They never came to Lupine.

The Death Eaters snorted. Who would doubt that. The Potters were all shaking over their son. All the same, no one spoke to them much anyway. They never had many friends, no matter what Dumbledore argued about the unity of light.

_____________________________________________________________________________

It was in vain that Albus Dumbledore told reporters that he was doing everything for the good of Hogwarts. That the descendants of the founders should consider joining forces. Because Lord Peverell, aka Gryffindor and Slytherin, and Lord Ravenclaw demanded a full audit of Hogwarts, as well as a training program and screening of students who stayed in the wizarding world and who left for the Muggle world. The results caused the hair to stand on end in the Daily Prophet's readers.

All donations to Hogwarts and the funds that form the scholarships went to nonsense. Books that are out of date and useless. Tuition fees for students whose parents were strong supporters of Dumbledore, such as the Weasleys. Payment of the expenses of the Order of the Phoenix, personally created by Dumbledore.

Almost half of the Hogwarts students after graduation worked in the Muggle world. First, there weren't enough jobs for everyone in wizarding Britain. Secondly, Hogwarts knowledge was not enough for prestigious jobs. Compared to other schools, Hogwarts has already dropped to the middle of the list of the best education, at least. Not only did Hogwarts teach the bare essentials, but the teachers barely coped with their duties.

The ministry and parents were furious. Any funds that Albus had misdirected were returned. Dumbledore himself was given a huge fine. Hogwarts funds were taken under strict control. Board of Governors shook up the entire library, removed unnecessary or too dangerous books, bought new ones. The scholarships were returned. Began to compile a list of subjects that should be introduced to Hogwarts. Weasleys barely found the money to pay for their children's education. Dumbledore at this time tried to save Trelawney from dismissal, not wanting to explain the reason.

At the same time, Regulus was filling a new folder with papers. Albus Dumbledore again. They shattered his image. The first step has been taken. The Death Eaters are free, Hogwarts is checked. Lucius has already spoken to the Board of Governors. In the summer they will approve a new list of subjects and teachers. They do not believe in the return of the Dark Lord, but the prophecy will be the last argument. Augustus was already able to test it. _Fake._

Reggie looked thoughtfully at Delphi playing with Nagini. Dumbledore created the prophecy himself? Probably. He used a spell of compulsion on Trelawney, and she herself believed in her words. She remembered the prophecy that in reality is impossible. Another reason why Dumbledore hid her in the castle. Educated people would know she was lying. Dumbledore enchanted the prophecy orb so only Harry and the Dark Lord could take it. Rookwood had removed the spell beforehand.

Regulus scanned the lists of those killed in the first war. Influential families or Dumbledore's people. He was definitely behind the death of the Bones family. This spurred the light wizards to attack the dark ones and contributed to the Potters' conviction that their son should be used. So Pettigrew was leaking information to Dumbledore too? Or the old man simply fed him what was beneficial to him. In any case, the headmaster knew Peter was a traitor.

Reggie recalled what he knew about him. _Coward._ He would have been too afraid to appear in the wizarding world, but he knew nothing about the Muggle one. He is a wanted criminal and he did not have any money at that time. He would not have been able to find a job later. _Poor families like to have rats as pets._ Sith said this not long ago. The animagus form of Pettigrew the rat. A pet? Reggie wouldn't be surprised. The rat was always trying to make his life easier. But he was dodgy. He would choose a family where he could learn the news about the world. He was scared as hell of Marvolo. So he would have chosen a family close to Dumbledore, the dark families would have revealed him right away anyway. Dumbledore's people, ignorant, poor. _Weasley._

Regulus chuckled. Damn rat. How to check? _Pandora._ She lives next door to the Weasleys. Reggie has long wanted to see her baby, Luna. He looked at another document. Rita Skeeter, a journalist without principles, works for the Prophet; she has already written several unflattering articles about the Ministry and Dumbledore. They need to push her towards Dumbledore's past. This will give them an opportunity to talk about child abuse. Dumbledore will start digging his own grave. Reggie knew that the old bastard did not see the unhappiness of the children at close range. He was afraid to admit that he himself was no better than those who mocked children. He left his sister without a twinge of conscience. If Aberforth had returned from Hogwarts later, she would have died of Albus' neglect. They might not know whose spell it was, they might blame Grindelwald, but it was only Albus's fault. Gellert never considered him more than a friend. _Sith's eyes are proof of this._

-Nagini, - called Regulus. - Severus is with the Death Eaters for now. How about a little walk?

The snake nodded. Delphini need fresh air. Reggie stood up. They need to finally get rid of the old goat so that their children can safely walk on the street. But the first thing they'll do is Alastor Moody. Regulus knows full well that the bastard was involved in the murder of Antonin's family.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reggie squinted at Luna clinging to him, touching Delphi's hair. She has already shared her toys with her. Pandora laughed softly as she circled the kitchen.

-We have been waiting for you for a long time, cousin. You won't hunt rats?

-Not yet, - he grinned. - Where is the fun in this?

It took one look to recognize the rat. _Well settled._ Dumbledore even knows? He wouldn't do anything about it anyway. He would use Pettigrew to his advantage.

-The old wizard has a lot of plans, - Pandora chuckled. - He had them then too. The friend you brought in knocked him out of his rut.

Reggie chuckled. What it was like for Dumbledore at that moment? _Understand._

-He lived for a long time in his made-up world, - Regulus said, taking Luna in his arms. - He lives in it now. He will never change because he is afraid.

Delphi happily hugged Nagini. Pandora fed her delicious pudding, laughed again. _Arcturus, Pandora, Luna._ Reggie tossed the baby into the air, making her giggle. He hadn't had a sibling for a long time. _But this page of his history should have been burned._ Let James Potter mourn the death of Sirius Black. They chose each other themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

Albus hurried to the Wizengamot meeting. Things didn't go according to plan. Apparently descendants of the founders of Hogwarts followed the news and saw his interviews. Hogwarts was now under strict surveillance. The staff weren't happy with the headmaster. He tried to explain that funding for the Order of the Phoenix was necessary to keep the peace, but they didn't want to listen. Albus knew that the Board of Governors was about to transform the school curriculum and was trying to prevent that from happening. Even without proper training, Tom has achieved incredible mastery of magic, what if someone else takes the path of evil? Albus couldn't let this happen. If someone is stronger than him, he will not be able to keep order in their world. How will wizarding Britain continue to live without his leadership?

As if that was not enough, Alastor and a couple of Aurors also tried to visit the Malfoy mansion. Surely the freed Death Eaters were there, planning something. Albus helped him with forging several pieces of evidence. This would not be a problem, because the Lestranges would definitely have brought dark artifacts to the Malfoys. Nobody would have paid attention to the evidence. But the Malfoys had August Rookwood and Severus Snape in the house at the time. They called Amelia Bones.

Albus noticed with fear Sith Aloli in the courtroom. The Malfoys were already sitting with Severus and gazed grimly at Alastor. Amelia glanced at Dumbledore.

-You're late, headmaster Dumbledore, - she said. - Everyone is ready to start.

-Of course, Amelia, - Albus nodded, looking at Severus. - But is the session open to outsiders?

Crouch raised an eyebrow.

-Lord Ravenclaw Prince one of the judges, Dumbledore. You have been sent a list of participants in the process.

Albus turned pale. Is Severus Lord Ravenclaw? Aloli shook his head.

-We are wasting time, Chief Warlock. Not all of us sit in the office, hiding from the howlers.

The assembled judges snorted, which made Dumbledore flinch slightly. The Malfoys demanded a veritaserum, to which Albus immediately protested, but Aloli provided evidence that this was not the first time Moody appeared to people without a warrant or evidence. Bagnold approved the veritaserum. 

-I must remind you that questions should only be asked to the point, - Albus put in.

-A good note, considering how many times you tried to get around it at the last meeting, - Aloli said, without even turning his head. - Once again, and I will demand your removal. You've broken the order enough for this.

Albus swallowed. _Gellert has never been so calm._ Dumbledore drove away the thought that people have _two parents_. Fortunately, Alastor could not be asked questions about whether someone helped him with forging evidence, since there was no evidence of this. Albus just breathed a sigh of relief that, due to the strict rules regarding veritaserum, no one would suspect him, but he should have known that the lawyer would not stand on ceremony. He put pressure on Moody's affairs, based on the available data, he could pull on adjacent threads. Albus realized too late where he was leading.

_Which families have you raided?_

_Have you committed any wrongdoing at some time?_

Dates, families. Alastor has already admitted to some murders of dark wizards that could still be mitigated, but...

_On the dates mentioned, the murder of the family of my past defendant, whom you were looking for in the Malfoy mansion, was committed. Are you involved?_

Albus turned deathly pale when Moody confessed to the murder of Antonin Dolohov's wife and child while he was at the ministry. Just because the Aurors couldn't prove he was a Death Eater back then. Alastor wanted to provoke him to kill. Millicent did not even listen to Albus, declaring Alastor guilty and sentencing him to life in Azkaban.

-I'm looking forward to the next meeting, - Aloli grinned slowly, staring at Albus. - Who knows who else will be tried.

Albus's insides froze as Crouch and Bones gave him unkind looks. _Later, Amelia kicked out from work_ _Auror Shacklebolt, who helped Alastor and Albus on occasion._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Severus quickly shoved a sedative potion into Antonin while Bella and Reggie held the man down. Dolohov drained the flask in one gulp and again let out a howl, shuddering all over, but tried not to shake the cousins off himself. Even in this state, he did not want to harm them. _He has lost enough._ Narcissa helped him drink another potion. Her hands were still shaking after the trial. The Malfoys and Dolohovs have long been friends. _And everyone wanted to kill Moody right now._

-Augustus will arrange for his fake escape, Tony, - Bellatrix said, hanging from him. - He will pay, I swear by Merlin.

-Calm down, Tony, - Regulus said, kissing his temple. - Everything will be okay.

Dolohov just exhaled, blinking frequently. The potions are starting to take effect. He went limp on the couch, Bella remained sitting, holding him. Regulus exhaled.

-Damn that Moody.

Severus collapsed into a chair. They knew that the Aurors had attacked Tony's family, but did not know the specific members. Moody, Sirius and some kind of Auror, long dead in the war. Rosier poured them all a drink.

-Skeeter has already released information about Dumbledore's past, - he reported grimly. - The ministry again gets howlers from people. - He looked at Severus. - He knows your name now. Where will you and Delphi live?

-We’ll stay here, - Prince replied. - What about the search for Marvolo?

-Almost done, - Lucius said, putting down his glass. - He's in Albania. We'll pick him up today.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Albus removed glasses, rubbing his forehead. He managed to hire Lily as Horace's assistant, but only until the end of this year. He had hoped that Severus would ask for the position himself when he found out, but he was gone again. Dumbledore had a hard time finding the Princes' mansion, but no one lived there, apparently. If Albus pressed on Severus' feelings for Lily, if he could get him drunk with some kind of potion, then he would have the title of Ravenclaw under control.

Also this Rita Skeeter. Albus tried so hard to bury all the information about his past. It hasn't done much harm so far, but it was yet another nail in the coffin for his plans. Albus's reputation suffered greatly. Alastor was able to escape from custody, which switched the people's anger to the Ministry. The headmaster waited for Moody to contact him, but he was silent for now. The only chance to make things right is to prove Tom's return. Albus had originally planned to do this when Harry started school. For the headmaster to prepare him for the most important moment in life. Albus planned to borrow the Philosopher's Stone from Flamels, lure Tom out and push him against Harry. Then, of course, he would have destroyed the stone, saying that leaving it is too dangerous. Of course, sorry for Nicholas, but he was already old enough. Only Albus knows the true danger of things like the Philosopher's Stone.

His soul still longed for the third Deathly Hallow. He looked for him for so long, but to no avail. But since Lord Peverell has appeared, then all the Deathly Hallows should be with him. Albus tried to calm his frantic heartbeat. He needs to find this Lord. _Urgently._

If Albus lets him know that he was with Flamels, and then hid something at school, then Tom will definitely show up. He is without a body now, which means that he needs someone who easily succumbs to possession. Albus will notice if something dark enters Hogwarts. Then he will talk about the return of the Dark Lord. He will pressure the descendants of the founders to worry about the school. Lord Peverell will definitely show up. If necessary, Albus will tell about the prophecy. It was too fast for his taste, but there was no choice.

Maybe this is even better. His reputation must not be allowed to continue to decline. He will kill several birds with one stone. His reputation, the heirs of the founders under his control, the Deathly Hallows and Tom's death. Yes, that's really better. Albus rubbed his hands together contentedly. Fate was on his side anyway.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Marvolo opened his eyes, feeling a severe headache. What?.. He turned his head, vaguely recalling the room. This was the style of Arcturus Black, the grandfather of Regulus. But Reggie died. When?.. Marvolo furrowed his eyebrows. Something is wrong with his memory. He remembered that Regulus was missing. That he and Severus got married. And then everything is in a fog. This sometimes happened to him.

_Marvolo? Are you awake?_

Nagini crawled onto the bed.

_Nagini, what happened?_

_We returned your body._

Body? Marvolo frowned. Was he losing his body? He remembered the green flash. Avada? Barty peered into the room uncertainly.

-My lord? A-are you alright?

Marvolo sat up slowly. Barty was hovering around the door, obviously afraid to go in.

-My lord? Why are you calling me that, Barty?

Relief and excitement were reflected in his eyes.

-Marvolo, - he breathed. - Do not you remember? Horcruxes...

Marvolo squeezed his temples. Right, a book. Did he make Horcruxes? He barely remembered it, but he was. Why would he do that? Over the years, it became more and more empty inside him. With the arrival of Severus, it became easier, but after... Marvolo shuddered. No. _No._ He made Horcruxes, he ordered to call himself Lord, he used the Cruciatus on his friends, on Severus, and then he rushed to kill the Potter child.

-Barty, - whispered Marvolo. - Where... where are the others? Severus? How much I?..

-It's been three and a half years, - Barty said. - Some of us are here, the rest are with Tony. Moody was the one who killed his family. Augustus brought Moody. They are in the forest.

Tony, Merlin. Marvolo rubbed his face with his hands. Was he without a body for 3.5 years? Barty suddenly rushed to the door.

-Sev! Reggie!

Reggie? What?.. Severus entered the room, looking anxiously at Marvolo. Slytherin held out a trembling hand to him.

-Severus.

He lunged forward, squeezing Marvolo in his arms. Slytherin could feel him trembling with tears.

-Forgive me, - whispered Marvolo. - Forgive me...

-Not your fault, - Severus whispered. - Merlin, it's not your fault, Marvol ...

Slytherin's husband pulled back slightly when Regulus entered the room. With white hair, a burn on his cheek, but _alive_. The guy was holding a baby with silver hair and blue eyes. Just like Severus.

-Pa? - the girl asked in surprise, looking at Marvolo.

He got air stuck in his throat. _Really?.._ Severus wiped away his tears, accepting his daughter from Reggie.

-Yes, Delphi, - he smiled. - This is your dad, do you remember the photos?

-Pa! - Joyfully announced the baby, grabbing Marvolo's sleeve.

He took her from husband with trembling hands. _Does he have a daughter?_ Regulus looked at Severus.

-Marvolo should drink potions to recuperate. The rest will be back soon, then we'll discuss everything.

Marvolo hardly heard it, looking only at his daughter. _He has a daughter._

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Reggie poured hot coffee for them all and pressed himself against Antonin's side. The man gratefully hugged him by the shoulders. Marvolo did not let go of Severus, digesting everything he heard. Dumbledore left a compulsive spell on the book so that he became obsessed with Horcruxes and lost his body, but the old man miscalculated. Turned out to be weaker. And still, Marvolo eventually lost his body, and five of his close people spent three years in Azkaban. Thank Merlin he asked Regulus for an elf then. The guy was always smart, just like his grandfather.

-Where is Arcturus now? - asked Marvolo hoarsely.

-In France, we mainly live there. He came up with a plan for the Peverells.

Marvolo just nodded, hugging his husband. He could understand why he didn’t mention his titles. And even more about pregnancy. Rodolphus squeezed Slytherin's shoulder.

-Don't blame yourself, Marvolo. It's only the old bastard's fault.

-It's still sickening, - honestly admitted Marvolo.

Fenrir thrust a cup of coffee into his hands as he sat down in a chair.

-So the Weasleys have Pettigrew? - he asked Regulus.

-Yeah, I wiped his memories a little so that he doesn't remember the real Death Eaters. When the time comes, Pandora will point to him. We need to hit Dumbledore. The idiot went to the Flamels for the stone. I let them know about the situation incognito. Obviously Nicholas is not that simple. He gave Dumbledore a fake. It is impossible to understand until you use the stone. Dumbledore swore that he would just hide him, but the Flamels would know immediately if he lied.

-Good idea, - nodded Augustus. - Then he will definitely start broadcasting about the return of the Dark Lord. _And he will be doomed._

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marvolo put the Gaunt ring on the table. Regulus told him about the Deathly Hallows. Dumbledore miscalculated more than he thought. How unwilling is he to admit his mistakes? Marvolo now uses the wand himself, the cloak will go to Delphi, and the ring is just a family heirloom. _It's time for this story to end._

Marvolo looked at his daughter sleeping in the crib and climbed into Severus's bed. He had already fallen asleep, waiting for him. Arcturus' house is a bit cramped for all the Death Eaters, but no one complained. Reggie spent the night who knows where, Lestranges in the same bed, not wanting to leave after prison. Barty and Augustus slept together while Fenrir slept in the living room or in the woods with his pack. The rest of Marvolo's supporters were divided between the houses the Notts and the Malfoys, but they came to this house anyway.

Marvolo hugged his husband, burying his face in his shoulder. Guilt still gnawed at him. For not noticing the compulsive, that he tortured his loved ones, that he injured his husband. _That let everyone down._ He was lucky though. He managed to meet people who cared about him before madness swallowed him.

Just a couple of steps and it's all over. They will get rid of the annoying old man and start a normal life. As they wanted years ago.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The press exposed the past of Voldemort, Tom Riddle. His life is in an orphanage, where Dumbledore constantly returned him. Skeeter wrote about how all the deeds of the Dark Lord could be stopped if Dumbledore took care of the children. After all, he even left his own sister for the sake of the _murderer_. She managed to find old testimonies and living witnesses of the time. How Albus chased Gellert like a puppy. How Ariana Dumbledore died because of this.

The Weasleys tried to defend the honor of their idol, tried to refute the words of Skeeter. Because of this, they began to appear more often in public with their children and somehow tried to involve their neighbors in this. Pandora Lovegood was a gifted witch, so she felt that something was wrong with the rat of one of the Weasley sons. Called the Aurors. The rat was Peter Pettigrew.

Albus swore as he tossed the newspaper aside. Pettigrew confessed to many of the Death Eaters' murders. Rat even said he suspected Albus was aware of this from the start. Fortunately, this is just speculation. Albus had already destroyed the stone that Nicholas had given him, and made a fake one. Later, he will make everything look as if Tom came for the stone and it was necessary to get rid of him.

Unfortunately, the capture of Peter thwarted Albus' plans. He began to lose his credibility. He needs to tell people about the prophecy. And demand the appearance of the heirs of the founders. To give the boy protection. When Harry dies, everything will already be under Albus's control. Everything will fall into place.

_But when he came with the Potters to the Wizengamot, his heart sank. Arcturus Black, Severus, the Tom-like man, and Sith Aloli were already waiting for him._


	6. Chapter 6

Before Albus could open his mouth, the prophecy was brought into the courtroom. _The spell he had set was not there._ He had to get out, throwing everything on the Sybill. Anyway, she was going to be fired. Unfortunately, this showed that Harry was not the chosen one. Lady Longbottom looked particularly furious. _Her grandson was in danger because of the drunkard's words._ Albus could not reveal the memory that Severus had overheard the prophecy, because the spell of compulsion would become known. The headmaster didn't know how Tom could get his body back, but it could only be him.

But when Albus expressed doubt... _Gellert's eyes and grin horrified him._

_I represent Regulus Arcturus Black, Mr. Dumbledore. Whom you so longed to drown in the lake of inferi._

Albus wasn't the only one who got sick from Arcturus's gaze. Regulus Black's memories made everyone sick. His house elf came to him barely alive, speaking of the Dark Lord, but the elf's memories were blurred. It is not certain that they were not corrected by the one who attacked him. But Albus, who threw an immobilizing spell at the back of the young man, was perfectly visible. The judges clearly saw Albus trying to drown Regulus with the hands of the inferi. Crouch Sr. literally gritted his teeth, which made Dumbledore suddenly remember that Regulus and Barty Jr. were very close. _Barty Jr. also suffered from Albus._

Tom, _Marvolo Slytherin_ , stretches his lips in a smile.

_It looks like you are trying to destroy all powerful families, Albus Dumbledore._

The Minister, Crouch and Bones do not question the judges. They themselves demand to bring the veritaserum. Belatedly, Albus realized that the Unspeakable who had brought the veritaserum resembled the ravenclaw that Barty Jr. was often seen with. The Potters were the first. They confessed that they deliberately left their son with Pettigrew that night. Because Albus convinced them that Harry was chosen. They got off easy. The judges didn't care about them, so the Potters quickly left the courtroom, hurrying to get out of people's eyes. But Dumbledore was not at all lucky.

_Did you know about the prophecy? About the Peverells? About Pettigrew? Did Marvolo's words hit the mark?_

Albus felt in horror as his lips spoke the truth. What he knows best. That Tom and Harry had to die. That he is Britain's most powerful wizard. _That he won't be left behind._ He spoke and spoke. It's true. Only he can lead Britain forward. There was no way to fix Tom. Ariana and Aberforth just didn't understand. _It’s not his fault._

He knows that Tom Riddle is in front of him. What did he do the Horcruxes. _He took care of this._ But the judges decide. _Guilty._

Slytherin snorts. _Voldemort is dead. Probably, under the compulsive, he was simply mired in dark magic, but did not make the Horcruxes._ Black shrugs one shoulder. _He doesn't want to admit that Grindelwald didn't pick him. Therefore, he tries so hard to hush up his mistakes._ Aloli grins. _Too many sins, don't you think? A Dementor's kiss will do it._

The judges agree. Albus tries to call Fawkes, but he doesn't show up. _He can't die like that._ He had already seen that grin. Albus screams Gellert's name as the Dementor leans towards him. _In the eyes of different colors, a vicious joy dances that danced in similar eyes almost 40 years ago._

________________________________________________________________________________________

Wizarding Britain is shaken to its core. Their idol of light was the one who poisoning them. Obsessed worse than Gellert Grindelwald. Dumbledore created a new Dark Lord to stay in power. Albus was clearly mad at the end, screaming the dead man's name as if he were in front of him. The Potters fled quietly to avoid being dragged into the mud Dumbledore had left.

The heirs of the founders take full control of Hogwarts. Trelawney is finally kicked out, the Board of Governors' plan to change the curriculum is approved. McGonagall is asked to either retire or be only the head of Gryffindor and teacher. She allowed her lions too much to be trusted more. She remains the head with a sense of guilt, promising that the Gryffindors will no longer cause trouble. Flitwick became the deputy, who can finally meet with his favorite students, Regulus, Barty and Augustus. Marvolo became the headmaster, of course. They have a lot to do.

But that will wait a bit. While Marvolo and his entire inner circle gather in Slytherin Castle and _celebrate_.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Regulus threw his folders into the fire. They are no longer needed. Sith stands at a distance, looking up. He sees the debris of a building falling down, but which no one else can see. Reggie sees two shadows behind him. _They did not want revenge, because they themselves chose their fate, but they would be pretty amused._

Gellert knew how it would end in the end. Percival knew even earlier. _That is why Gellert would not let him go._ Regulus thinks such feelings are better than love. He looks at Vairok getting out of the car, hears the vibration of the phone from Bishop's call, watches Sith out of the corner of his eye. He found many in life. But he still wonders if he will find the same as Grindelwald? Not exactly the same, of course, but similar in nature. _It was worth dying for. We all die, just a little._

Grindelwald may have been dead, but his legacy was alive. _Obsession or not, that was proof of their feelings._

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marvolo tickled his daughter lying on his chest. He could partly understand Dumbledore's despair. _His love was unnecessary._ But this did not justify action. Quite the opposite. Dumbledore only felt sorry for himself, hiding behind ideality. Unsurprisingly, Gellert saw nothing of interest in him. Marvolo looked at Severus. He wondered if Grindelwald really found his _equal_? Because his actions Marvolo could understand to the end.

-Don't think too much, - Severus chuckled. - Just enjoy.

-I'm enjoying.

It's true. They were alive and happy. Although Grindelwald was also happy, even in death. Delphini tapped Marvolo's chest with her small hand, demanding attention. Slytherin tickled her again with a smile. Sadly it took so long, but Dumbledore got what he deserved. _Good or bad, people doom themselves in the end._


End file.
